MoonBow
by PhOeNiX DrAcOnIaN
Summary: Who am I to ask these questions to but myself? Who am I to ask help from to stop my younger brother, when everyone feared him, but myself? Who am I to reason with, but myself? Seto x Ishizu Goodies


Phoenix: Erm¡­Hi once again and yes I am back and I have been inspired to write a big huge chapter¡­Just not today. n_n; I made a few tiny changes to this chappie to make it seem more¡­appealing. I¡¯m writing the second chappie as well but¡­OOOOH SMALLVILLE IS ON!!

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own YuGiOh? No? Good. If you said yes then you¡¯re obviously not a YuGiOh fan.  


~*~  
  
Chappie 1 - Why?  


That card. The card that changed my destiny, my fate. Forever obscuring the powers of the Millennium Necklace from me. Yes, FOREVER. 

The front of that simple card, with its picture of the huge, hulking beast. Its arms that held only brute strength, no fluid motion, no sneak attacks. And that name, ¡®Obelisk, the Tormentor¡¯.   
  
In ancient Egypt, five thousand years ago, if you uttered that name, you would send shivers down one¡¯s back, including your own. The reason is simple. Back then, the game was played on stone tablets, to which, when the monsters were summoned, would come to life, attacking the opponent with physical strength. The loser of the game would suffer from severe injuries, as well as other miserable circumstances. It was a game of danger, so dangerous, in fact, that playing it soon threatened to destroy the entire world.  
  
King Yami, with the mystical powers as pharaoh, locked away the powers of these horrid, destructive creatures. But to where has he banished them? Why were they brought back, by a man who uses it for a purpose to retrieve his lost wife?  
  
Pegasus was a greedy man, eager to go through any limits, any evils, to attain his goal. He wanted to collect all seven of the Millennium Items for a reason that . What good is it, to obtain the seven Items, have contact with her, but never able to keep her, to ignore the fact that she was gone, not of this world, no matter how hard he tried to bring her back?  
  
And yet, there are still other questions I have to add to all this. Why did I work for him? Was it for my own foolish desire? Was it just a coincidence?  
  
And why, did my own brother, my flesh and blood, desert me, to join the dark forces, for yet another foolish reason? Why did he desire domination of the world, five thousand years later? Why did he contain so much hate, it took on a form of itself?  
  
Now, these monsters of the past are just mere cards, used as an everyday game to entertain children and young adults. They¡¯re former horrid existence, now shown through mere pictures, along with feeble attacks that never hurt anyone, never leave so much as a paper cut of not being handled correctly.   
  
Pegasus retained the monsters as cards. He caused no harm in doing that, and it is fine by me. But why were they still used for evil purposes? Why did Pegasus torture so many innocent souls, just to get what he will never really receive? Why did my brother use these cards for bits of destruction of the world? What I do not understand, that if he desired to control the world, why was he destroying it? Was he too mad to care anymore? Was his lust for pain, death, blood, and revenge so strong, that they are slowly removing the thought of world domination from his head?  
  
Who am I to ask these questions to but myself? Who am I to ask help from to stop my younger brother, when everyone feared him, but myself? Who am I to reason with, but myself? That is why I set out on my own, to stop all this madness, to stop my brother from shaming himself to our family even more. To put aside my own thoughts and feelings, in order to do what needs to be done. I sacrificed so much for others, yet they never turn around, and never notice the raven-haired Egyptian girl with a maniac for a brother.  
  
This is the story during my brother¡¯s realm of darkness, told from my humble point of view. I, Ishizu, last female descendant of the Ishtar family, will use up my lifetime, ignore my emotions, my soul, to help as much as I can. This, is my story.  
  
TBC...  


~*~

  
Phoenix: Oh yes, review and tell me if you¡¯d prefer me to use the Japanese names of Yugi and his group of friends or the English names. Malik, however, will always be referred to as Marik by me. Got a problem with it? Protest and I¡¯ll sneeze on you. Geez people! It¡¯s just ONE DARN CONSONANT THAT¡¯S BEEN CHANGED! Hehehe, I feel as if I¡¯m making a bigger deal out of this than most of you will. Gomen, and yes, I am working on the next chappie. Beware though, for it might be delayed by ¡°Grade Eight Chaos¡±, a slightly insane and a lot more light-hearted ficcy, by ME! n__n *anticipates an angry mob outside her door*


End file.
